When Idols and Demons Meet
by animechick98
Summary: Amethyst thought she had it made when she became the composer of STARISH. What she didn't know was that she is a demon princess and BIG trouble is coming her way. When she meets the YYH gang her once normal world is going to be filled with demons and other supernatural things beyond her imagination. Not only that but she still has her job as a composer! What could go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**When Idols and Demons Meet**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho of Uta No Prince-Sama characters. I only own Amethyst.

**Summary**: Amethyst thought she had it made when she became the composer of STARISH. What she didn't know was that she is a demon princess and BIG trouble is coming her way. When she meets the YYH gang her once normal world is going to be filled with demons and other supernatural things beyond her imagination. Not only that but she still has her job as a composer! First story so please be nice! *Read and Review*

Chapter 1: New Mission

"Botan! Botan! Where is that girl?! I called her 10 minutes ago" a young prince was shouting at any nearby ogres. Just then the blue haired ferry girl arrived panting, when she caught her breath she stood up as straight as a board and said, "Hello Koenma sir. Sorry I am late! Some of the souls I was picking up were being stubborn. What is it you need?" Koenma, the prince of spirit world, stopped his pacing and looked at the girl, "There you are Botan. I need the boys together in my office quickly! I have a new important mission for them!" Botan saluted her understanding and jumped into a newly formed portal.

_-Time skip to Koenma's office-_

The giant doors leading into Koenma's office slammed open letting in a demon boy with slicked back hair and his arms behind his head. This demon boy is no other than Yusuke Urameshi. "Hey pacifier breath! This better be good! You took away the time I had to hang out with Keiko!" Koenma silently fumed at Yusuke's insult but pushed his pride to the side, for now. Koenma cleared his throat, "Humph, well you know very well Yusuke that I only call you here for **very** important missions. If only you would have given me the proper time to explain as well as wait for your comrades to enter the room!" "Hahaha! Serves you right Urameshi! You should wait for us like the wimp that you are," the voice of no other than Kuwabara Kazuma boomed as he entered the room. However no sooner than he finished was he thrown out of the room by Yusuke. A soft chuckle was heard from behind Yusuke and as he turned around he saw that it was Kurama who was amused by the whole scene. "This is an amusing scene don't you think so Hiei?" The said fire demon only "hn'ed" and leaned against the wall farthest away from his comrades. "Now would you tell me why you **dared** waste my time by calling me here toddler? I thought I made myself clear when I said that I did _not_ want to be summoned again," Hiei said as he glared at Koenma who just gulped in response. "Well I was just about to get to that Hiei. I am sure you are all aware of the legends of Amethyst the cat princess, correct?" All but Kurama had a confused look upon their faces. "Of course; some say that long ago there was a kingdom that was suddenly attacked and she was gravely injured during a fight against her traitorous maid. In an attempt to save his one and only daughter who he favored above his own life the king sent her soul to the ningen world without any memories of who she once was. However supposedly he sent her with her beauty, intelligence, and mysterious powers. No one knows what happened to her soul or if she is even alive today. Why do you ask Koenma sir?" Koenma was speechless; he had thought he would have to take the time to explain the legends but he should have expected Kurama to have known. He quickly got out of his shock and explained, "Well, some spies of mine have spotted a young girl who they believe is Princess Amethyst because not only does she have the same name but it is said that she has some powers that even she doesn't fully understand. Your mission is to find this girl and if you verify that she is indeed the princess you are to bring her here immediately. It should be easy enough but…" Koenma trailed off as he was lost in thought which concerned Yusuke and Kurama. "Yo toddler what is wrong? This mission should be easy but… what? Is something going to prevent us from retrieving this girl?" Koenma looked at all the boys in the room, "This girl, Amethyst, is apparently a composer of music to an extremely famous idol group known as STARISH…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any YYH characters or Uta no Prince-Sama characters. I only own Amethyst and Alexis.

Chapter 2: New Encounter

While the meeting in Spirit world was going on down in the ningen world a young girl was playing her piano while seven hot guys surrounded her singing. "Wonderful! Your harmony is just perfect like always" she said sighing in happiness. "Thank you Amethyst-Chan! You played the piano perfectly like always too," Natsuki cried out while hugging Amethyst tightly. She laughed until she heard Syo yell, "Hey let go of her Natsuki! Don't you see you are suffocating her?!" With that Natsuki instantly let her go so she could breathe again. "Thank you Syo," Amethyst breathed out and flashed a smile of thanks which caused Syo to blush. "Hehe it was nothing really." The others looked on with amusement and slight jealousy at the small blond man. It has been a year since Amethyst brought the seven of them together to form the popular idol group STARISH. Ever since then Amethyst has become their composer and a big part of their lives. "Okay guys you take a break. I'm going to go to my room to compose a new song for everybody. Bye for now!" Amethyst bowed and rushed off before anyone could reply. Once in the safety of her room she sighed and slumped to the floor. _That was too close for comfort. I could feel that weird impulse I get that begs for a taste of the blood of the people around me. I can barely keep it in anymore_, Amethyst thought bitterly. She got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She did not have the average looks of a teenage girl with her purple hair and violet eyes to match. She had snow white skin and blood red lips that when opened reveals two sharp cat-like fangs. She always wondered why she looks so different than the other girls in school but couldn't question anybody since all her family was mysteriously murdered two years ago. There was suddenly a knock at her door. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Alexis her best friend. Alexis was the only one she grew up with that accepted her odd looks and even looked past them. When her family was killed she was the first one there to comfort her. Alexis is tall, skinny, blond, and has the deepest teal eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Alexis let herself in and noticed the look of pain on Amethyst's face. She instantly grew worried and concerned and hugged her friend tightly. "Are you getting that weird impulse again," she asked. Oh yeah and she was the only one who knew of her situation because when it happened the first time Amethyst grew scared and told Alexis because she was the only one she could trust with that info. All Amethyst could do was nod and cry into her best friend's shoulder. Alexis sighed and walked slowly to the open door to close and lock it. She also made sure that the window is locked and the curtains are closed. When she was done she sat on Amethyst's bed and pushed her hair away from her neck. "Amethyst darling if you want the impulse to go away then satisfy it. Just drink from me and please get better soon." Amethyst pushed away from Alexis and looked deep into her eyes and shook her head Alexis has tried to coax her into satisfying her blood urges by offering herself but Amethyst can't harm her best friend. "No, you know I can't harm you like that. I don't know what could happen if I get a taste of your blood." As she said this she could not help but look at the open flesh being offered to her. Alexis said nothing but she did notice the look of longing on her friend's face so she put her hand on the back of Amethyst's head and slowly pushed her to her neck. Amethyst struggled a bit but Alexis only held on tighter. Amethyst soon gave up, sighed, and apologized. She opened her mouth revealing once again her fangs and bit into her friend but not too deep to scar. Alexis squeaked in pain but after a while she sighed in contentment and waited patiently for her friend to finish. Not a minute passed when Amethyst was done and let go. Amethyst didn't know why but a sudden feeling came over her. It was as if something inside of her opened.

**_Hello, my dear. I have been waiting a long time for this moment._**

_Huh, who are you? Where are you? Why can I only hear you? Wh-_

**_I am sure you have a lot of questions but do know this. I am you but from a past life. Also I think you should know that you are not human like your so called friends. _**

_That can't be true! I am human, if-if I am not than what am I?_

**_You my dear have awaken your demon side and even at that you are not a regular demon you are royalty. You are a princess to the blood cat tribe far into the south of the Makai. Not only that but now that I am awakened dangers of all kinds will be coming to you. You have my power but only a small percentage. You need to train; the stronger you become the more of my power comes to you. I know it is a lot to take in but please bear with it. After all it is not every day you are told you are a demon princess. I will guide you as much as I can here in your head but you must learn to make the most difficult of decisions. Just remember this; your choices will not affect only you but the people you care about. I must sleep a bit more so goodbye for now._**

_No! Please wait; I don't know what you want from me! Don't leave just yet! Please…_

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Please open your eyes! Do you hear me?! Wake up!" Alexis's voice rang through Amethyst's head. She groaned and sat up from her position on the bed and looked around. Alexis's face came into view and as her vision cleared she saw how worried Alexis was. She jumped with a jolt and gasped, "Alexis?! How long have I been out? What even happened?" Alexis didn't answer but just sighed with relief and hugged Amethyst tightly, "Oh Amethyst you were out like a light for two hours! You had me so worried! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME! Amethyst jumped in surprise and nodded furiously while bowing and apologizing. Alexis just sighed and left the room to go do some work while Amethyst just sat on her bed. The words of her former self ringing through her mind. She just shook her head and got up. All of a sudden there was a loud BANG from her window. She turned around and saw a monster!

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! This is my first story so please be nice on the reviews. Thanks everybody! *R&R*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any YYH characters or Uta no Prince-Sama characters. I only own Amethyst and Alexis.

Chapter 3: Rescued by mysterious boys

There was a monster! It was banging on the window trying to shatter it! Amethyst didn't know if she should scream or not. If she screamed the boys might come to her aid however they would then be pulled into whatever mess Amethyst is in. Just as she was contemplating what to do the window shattered under the monster's weight. A huge snake like tentacle reached out and suddenly grabbed Amethyst at the waist. She let loose a blood curdling scream which alarmed everyone in the dorm. They all came rushing into her room only to find a monster! Syo was the first one to recover and shout, "Amethyst! Don't worry we will get you back somehow!" Just as she was about to answer the monster tightened its grip on her and jumped out of what used to be a window. The girl screamed again, closing her eyes hoping it was all a dream. With no such luck she reopened her eyes to the strange reality. STARISH was far behind yet trying their hardest to keep the monster and Amethyst within their sights. Up ahead was a portal leading to the darkest depth of the Makai but she didn't know this. All she saw was a hole leading into nothing. "We are almost to the Makai, Princess. You shall become my mate," was the deep horrid voice of the demon. _No! No! This can't be happening! Wait; did he just call me Princess?_ She thought wonderingly. Just as the demon laughed at its success a whip like thing came out of nowhere and slashed at the arm holding Amethyst thus releasing her. She was about to fall when something caught her and dashed away with inhuman speed. When she was released she opened her eyes and saw four unknown men protecting her. "Um, who are you?" she asked to no one in particular. No one replied but got into a fighting stance as the demon stood up. It looked around confused and when it's slanted eyes caught sight of them it looked both angry and afraid. It reared back its ugly head and roared. "Urameshi! How dare you and your team slash my arm off! Now how am I supposed to take the princess to the Makai?!" Yusuke yawned and replied, "Easy, you are not going to touch her. Come and let's get this over with already." With that Kurama and Hiei slashed at the demon with their weapons. The demon hissed violently and turned around prepared to attack. However it never got the chance as Yusuke lifted his fingers into his signature spirit gun pose and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!" A blue light blasted out of his fingers and hit the monster dead on. When all the smoke cleared the demon was nowhere in sight. "Yeah we did it! We defeated the demon!" Kuwabara pumped his fist in the air. "Hn. No thanks to you. Do you ever do anything but prove what a worthless idiot you are?" Hiei scoffed glaring at Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared back and replied, "What was that shrimp? Someone had to look after the princess in case the demon got pass you guys." Hiei sneered and walked away. Amethyst was panting heavily and slowly got up from the floor. All of a sudden she could hear the boys calling out to her, "Amethyst-Chan!" They came up running and she ran towards them while crying a bit. "Guys! There you are! What took you so long? I was so scared." They embraced her and soothed her. "Hey you forget some people! I mean we only saved your life, no big deal," Yusuke's voice full of sarcasm rang out. Amethyst left the embrace of the boys and turned towards her saviors. She bowed low and said, "Thank you so much for saving me! I really appreciate it." She turned around and was about to leave when a sudden pain in her left shoulder blade exploded. She gasped before the world turned black all around her. For once in a long time she fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

Princess Amethyst, my darling daughter. I love you with all my heart and I do not want to see you in so much pain. I hoped I never had to do this but in order to ensure your safety I will have to transport your soul to a better, safer time. I hope you will live a normal life full of many happy memories. If you ever remember this moment then that means dark times are heading your way. I am sorry I will not be there to protect you but I am sure heroes will be all around you. Goodbye my precious and remember you are of royalty of the blood cat tribe. You have the courage and beauty so let it aid you well.

_What is this? Why do I feel like I know who that man was?_

_It is because that is our father; blood cat demon king Niko. This is our last memory before our soul was sent to this time. Our kingdom was attacked and we were sent to our room with our trusty maid. However she turned out to be a traitor because once we were inside she locked the door and unsheathed a kitchen knife. She tried in vain to stab us but using our powers we won. We had thought it safe and that we knocked her unconscious but she woke up suddenly and stabbed us right in the chest. Father saw this and killed the maid but we fell to the floor, blood slowly seeping away, and life rapidly fading from us. Father wept and seeing no other way to save us; he said his final goodbye._

_Oh my gosh. Father… Why? I know this proves what I have known for a while. That I am not a normal human being if I even was one. To think that I am who I am today because of my father's sacrifice is too much. This pain in my shoulder is nothing compared to what I inflicted on the man who loved me enough to sacrifice himself. I am a terrible daughter and princess._

_No, don't think of yourself like that. Father did what he did in order to ensure a second chance at a normal life. However as he said, since you have your memories and I have awakened within you dark times are coming. I would suggest going with the young men who saved you in order to train your powers. I must warn you though, when you awake your health will be a little on the bad side. In order to become healthy you will need a blood donor. Though with that you might imprint on whoever you drink from so choose wisely. It might also be a good idea to have two donors in case something happens to one of them. I must go for now for I have told you all that I can for now. Good luck and remember I am always with you._

Amethyst slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Once her vision cleared she noticed she was back in her room. She was lying on her back on her bed. "Amethyst! You're awake," for the first time she noticed Syo looking down at her from her bedside. She blushed at the thought that Syo was watching over her while she slept. Syo leaned forwards and Amethyst blushed even more thinking he was going to kiss her. "No… You don't have a fever but your face is all red. Are you feeling all right?" She blushed even more (if possible) when she realized he was only checking her temperature. She nodded quickly and tried to stand up only to fall back onto the bed. Syo gently picked her up and leaned her upon his shoulder. Amethyst was a little wobbly on her feet so relied on Syo for his support. They took a step when Amethyst winced in pain. "Why does my left shoulder hurt so much," She whispered to herself. However Syo heard her and answered, "Well after you turned away from those mysterious men a blade came out of nowhere and stabbed you right on your shoulder blade. Luckily it didn't look too serious so we were able to stop the bleeding and wrap a bandage on it." Amethyst nodded and looked down as if deep in thought. Step by step they made their way towards the main living room. Once they arrived Amethyst noticed that the mysterious men who saved her were still there. She, along with Syo's help, made her way towards them. Once she stopped in front of them one by one they knelt down to her. All but one, this man was about her height (and she was short) with gravity-defying black hair with a white starburst. He had deep red eyes that were glaring at her. "Hiei, we talked about this. You know you have to kneel or at least bow to her," The red haired man said. He had emerald eyes filled with kindness and wisdom. The short man "hn'ed" and gave a mock bow. They all stood up straight at the red head introduced all of them, "Hello my name is Kurama Minamino and these are my comrades: Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Hiei Jaganashi. It is a pleasure to meet you princess. We are here to protect you from the dangers that are coming." Amethyst was shocked and speechless. She hadn't even realized STARISH was there until Otoya spoke up, "Um, I think you have the wrong girl. This is Amethyst, STARISH's lovely composer. What exactly do you mean by oncoming dangers?" Hiei glared at Otoya which made him cringe back in fear of the shorter man. "Why would a worthless human like you need to know?" All the guys fumed from Hiei's attitude and choice of words. Kurama suddenly remembered the private order he had received from Koenma. Kurama slowly stood up from his kneeled position and walked towards Amethyst until he was right in front of her. He turned into Yoko however only in physical appearance. "Princess, did you know that we fox demons have been acquainted with any and all cat demons for the longest time. Well Lord Koenma, prince of the spirit world, knew this and ordered me to confirm if you were a blood cat demon." A lot of gasps echoed in the room but they were all from STARISH. "How dare you come here and accuse the little lamb of being a demon; she is nothing like one. The little lamb is the sweetest girl I know and we won't let you do anything to her," Ren said angrily. All the boys nodded their heads in agreement and stepped towards Amethyst. However before they could reach her Hiei and Yusuke were in front of them with their weapons out. "Look guys we need to do this and we are not going to let you get in the way. Either step back and silently watch or prepared to be kicked out of the building until our business is done," Yusuke said not wanting to fight but will if he has to. Tokiya looked ready to argue but Amethyst cut him off, "Please guys do what they say. To tell you the truth I have grown up always being teased because of my looks and when I get too close to a person's body I get this sudden urge to drink their blood. I guess you can say that I have always known I was different and not even sure if I was even a human being. This can help me realize who I really am so please…" She didn't realize it but Amethyst had started crying and shaking uncontrollably. Kurama held her in a tight embrace for a short while before letting go and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" At her nod he stepped back. Kurama raised his hand and she thought he was going to slap her but he surprised her when he put his hand on her head. He then started petting her as if she were some kind of pet. It felt good to her and she started purring when she suddenly heard his voice, "Let your ears and tail pop out little kitty." She didn't know why but she felt the urge to release something deep within her. Kurama seeing this leaned down and lightly licked her nose. Amethyst gasped and flushed a deep red. All of a sudden cat ears popped on her head with a matching tail. They were black with a gray streak running across her fur. "Part one completed. Yusuke if you will can you cut yourself and offer your blood to her?" Yusuke was about to do as he was asked when Amethyst spoke up, "No! I don't want his blood. I smell blood that would be much tastier." With that she pounced upon Hiei who grunted in surprise and anger. "This might come as odd but will you be my number one blood donor? I need someone who is strong and has tasty blood. If you agree this means that whenever I require blood you will offer yours to me. Blood is a food source for me but if I am injured blood speeds up my healing. What do you say?" Hiei snorted and moved as to get up when Amethyst pushed him back down. "Hn, worthless woman. I agree but you better not get in my way when fighting." Amethyst nodded her head in understanding and pushed Hiei's head to the side to expose his neck. She opened her mouth to reveal her cat fangs and leaned down. Her fangs easily pierced through the skin and she could hear his slight gasp of pain. She paused slightly in order for him to get used to it and when he relaxed she slowly started sucking out his blood. The warm metallic taste exploded in her mouth. She shivered in pleasure when she felt her urge be satisfied. Amethyst released him and licked the wound instantly closing it. "Oh I forgot to say; in return for offering your blood to me any wound you get I can heal with a simple lick or two." Amethyst got up but then she smelled a second source of blood for her second blood donor. "Hmmm, looks like I have a second blood donor among us." She looked around until she caught sight of Syo. She ran towards the boys who gasped in surprise. "Amethyst? What are you doing," Masato asked warily. "Blood, I smell a potential second blood source. You know I need a second blood donor in case I can't receive from the first. Syo your blood smells pretty good. May I have it?" Syo took a step back, "Wha-What? Why would you want my blood?" As an answer she leaned towards Syo and _sniffed _him. Syo could see the look of longing upon Amethyst's face and sighed. At least she wanted his blood out of everyone else here so that must make him special in her book. As if she read his mind she whispered, "Syo you are very special to me that is one reason why I chose your blood above everyone else." He nodded and exposed his neck to the young cat demon. She growled a bit before she plunged her fangs in his skin. He screamed at the pain but after a while he sighed in pleasure. It didn't take long for Amethyst to be done since she had already fed from Hiei. She released him and started licking the wound and just like before with Hiei it immediately closed up. "There I have my two important blood donors. Now Kurama did I pass your little test," She said wiping her mouth clean of the blood. Kurama nodded and was about to say something when there was a sudden crash of the wall right where Amethyst and Hiei were standing. Amethyst let loose a scream when Hiei grabbed her around her waist and using his inhuman speed ran to the far side of the room where it was safe. "Hn, worthless woman. Stay here and away from the demon," he told her before unsheathing his sword and running head on into the fight. Amethyst was transfixed on the fight watching Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei fight in complete sync. She was so absorbed by the fight she did not notice the demon coming up from behind her. It slashed her with its claws which made her jump back and snarl at the petty demon. "How dare you slash at me with your filthy claws? You will have to pay! SHADOW CLAW!" She raised her hands and extended her claws. Dark energy surrounded them and when she slashed down she didn't physically touch the demon but the dark energy did, slicing the demon to little bits. She looked at the former demon with disgust and turned around when she noticed the room spinning. Everyone else had finished their fights when they noticed Amethyst wobbling around. She fell to her knees when realization hit her, "Tch that demon's claws must have had a type of poison on them. Dang, I should have paid better attention," she grumbled before her world went black once again.


End file.
